Typically, objects, such as electrical circuits, mechanical devices, or any other operable device, have an associated “lifetime.” Objects may live indefinitely, or be manually and deliberately destroyed after some specified period of time. For example, objects may include an electrical timer within the object that allows the object to be disabled when the timer expires. The electrical timer may include functionality to set different times for destroying the object based on the circuitry of the timer. Further, objects may be destroyed by disabling a portion of the object, disabling the entire object, etc.
For an object to operate correctly, all the components of the object must be functional. For example, when a circuit is designed, all the components and connections between components need to operate correctly in order for the circuit as a whole to function. For example, consider the operation of a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. An RFID tag includes a wireless transducer that may be linked to a single silicon chip, an antenna that can transmit data to a wireless receiver, and an encapsulating material. RFID systems include an RFID tag and a reader. Readers capture the information stored or gathered by the RFID tag. There are several types of RFID tags, including high frequency tags, intermediate frequency tags, low frequency tags, passive tags (i.e., externally powered), and active (i.e., battery powered) tags. Low frequency tags are used for application such as security access and asset management, which require shorter read ranges. High frequency systems are used for applications such as toll-collection and railroad car tracking, which require long distance read ranges. While high frequency RFID tags transmit data faster and can be read from farther away, they may also consume more power and are more expensive than low-frequency tags. Because RFID tags do not need a line of sight to read, they can be easily implemented to track a variety of products.
Regardless of the type of RFID tag, in order for the RFID tag to transmit data and be readable by an RFID reader, all the components (i.e., the antenna, the components on the silicon chip, etc.) must operate correctly. Conventionally, RFID tags “live forever” (i.e., the tag itself is readable for an indefinite period of time). RFID tags may be designed so that when a company or individual responsible for the RFID system or RFID tag wishes to disable the RFID tag, the RFID tag is “blown out” by an external energy field. Once the RFID tag is disabled in this manner, the RFID tag cannot be reactivated.